Outsider's life
by Sabers16
Summary: We have all seen the movie Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. However, they really never tell how they all grow up, so here we go.
1. Ch 1: Banished

**Author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first chapter book fanfiction, and also my first Lion King one as well. I just watched the movie (for like the 100th time!) Anyway, this came to mind that we only know what its like in the Pridelands, however they never show how it was for Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani growing up, same as Kiara. So, I decided to write about all four of their lives with an interesting character. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Lion King or Ice Age**

**Chapter one: Banished**

Zira was lying down on Priderock looking at the view, and at her two cubs: Kovu, and Vitani. She was the mate of Scar, the current king. She watched as her two cubs were playing, followed by her six month old cub, Nuka. "Mother, how come you never pay attention to me?" Nuka whined. Zira rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you Nuka, Kovu and Vitani are just cubs and need a lot of attention. You don't now quit bothering me." Nuka slinked off sullenly, Zira sighed. "Something wrong my dear?" Zira turned around to find her mate and king Scar looking down at her. "Oh nothing Scar, its just Nuka." But Scar wasn't paying the slightest attention to her he looked out by the base of Priderock, there seemed to be a problem. The hyenas were howling and barking, and the lionesses were growling and roaring. "What ever in the world is going on?" "Scar?" Zira asked. Scar wasn't listening instead, he told her, "Take the cubs into the back of the den, and do not come out until I say so."

Scar went down to where his pride was. "Sarabi!" he shouted to one of the lionesses. Scar wanted to know why the lionesses hadn't been hunting. "There is nothing left, we have no choice, we must move on." Sarabi said. "We're not going anywhere." Scar said, "Then you have sentenced us all to death." she said, "Then so be it." Scar retorted. "You can't do that!" "I am the king!" "If you were the king that Mufasa was…" Sarabi is cut off by Scar hitting her. "I am ten times the king Mufasa was!" Zira could hear the whole conversation, she could also hear roaring, and a lot of it. She hoped Scar would come back to the den soon. Suddenly, she saw flames and could hear the hyenas growling at something. She hears a strange noise sounding like someone saying "Luau!" but she was unsure of who it was. After awhile, Zira decided to see what was going on, and what she saw almost made her faint. Scar and Simba are on the cliff, with Simba on his back, Scar lunges at Simba to kill him. Simba overthrows Scar over the cliff, what she sees next is Scar being taken down by the hyenas. Zira was mortified, "Mother? Mother, what's going on?" came the voice of her son Nuka. "Its Scar, he's dead." Zira sobbed. "What, no he's not, mother stop messing…. Oh man you are serious!" "Father!" Nukka said in despair. Zira realized something, "Nuka, get back in that den! If Simba finds you or your little brother and sister, he will kill you!"

At that moment, they heard the roar of Simba becoming king. Zira walked out to find Simba, and when she did,she tried to strike him. But the other lionesses stopped her. "You traitor!" she yelled, "You killed Scar, the king!" "Scar was never the rightful king Zira, Simba is!" Nala said coming to the defense of Simba. "You fools, Scar was the best king we ever had!" "Not idiots like him or his father!" Zira shouted.

The lionesses and Simba tensed, about to attack her when Simba noticed out of the corner of his eye. It was Nuka, Zira's cub, only six months old and just lost his father, from behind him, he could make out two smaller cubs not even eight weeks old. For that reason, Simba sighed and called off the lionesses. Instead, he looked to Zira and said, "I will not kill you because your cubs are too young to be on their own, however, I banish you and anyone else who was loyal to Scar to the Outlands." You are to leave tonight." he finished. "You can't do that, I am the Queen!" Zira said outraged. "When Scar was alive, and king you were but not anymore, Nala is the new Queen of Pridelands." Simba said, turning towards teary-eyed Nala, and smiled lovingly at her. "Now get out!'

"One day Simba, I will be back and have my revenge, and then you'll be sorry you killed Scar!" Zira said laughing evilly she went to her cubs and picked up Kovu other lionesses picking up Vitani and Nuka. "And so begins the start of payback to Simba." Zira thought as she walked away with her small pride into the Outlands.

**Well, how was this? Did it seem like I captured the movie right? What is Zira plotting, what will Simba do? And special shout-outs will be given to those who can guess who the mysterious animal is that shouted "Luau!".**


	2. Ch 2: Nuka's Mistake

**Hey guys I'm back! This is an awesome story I can feel it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**And as promised a special shout-out to .52035. I do not own Lion King**

**Chapter Two: Nuka's Mistake**

It has been several months since Simba had overthrown his Uncle Scar. Today was a special day, the day Simba's and Nala's daughter, princess Kiara would be presented to the pridelands. All the animals had shown up to watch this great event. Soon enough, it was time, Rafiki, the shaman, had come and put a special juice and some sand on the cubs' head. He then thrusted her into the air for the animals to see. Little did anyone know, farther off by the Outlands stood three cubs: Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. Their mother had sent them to watch the ceremony to see what the future heir was. "It's a boy!" Nuka shouted gleefully, finally he would get the chance to show his mother how he should be Scar's heir by killing the newborn. Kovu had a confused look on his face while Vitani's was smug, as if hiding something. "What?" Nuka asked, "Oh nothing Nuka," Vitani replied "it's just that when you can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl, you're really not that smart." "What- are- you- talking- about?" Nuka was scratching himself, "that's totally a boy!" "Uh, Nuka… I hate to tell you this but.. that's her tail." Kovu said. "Well of course its her tail you...little…termite." "Wait, did you just say **HER** tail?!" Nuka was astonished at this while both cubs were rolling around in the dirt laughing. Nuka couldn't believe he missed that. Vitani, who had stopped laughing, looked up towards PrideRock, "Hey guys, the ceremony's over, let's go back home."

The other two agreed and went back to their termite mound, which was where they lived and also where their mother, Zira was, pacing to know what Simba's heir is. "Well?" Zira growled when her children came back to her. "It's a girl!" The three said together. Zira was pleased, she looked at Kovu, "Well then I must get started with thinking about how to overthrow _SIMBA_." She walked off, leaving the other three to figure out what to do. "Let's look for field mice!" Nuka said, "Okay." Vitani and Kovu replied, normally, they would just take off from him but since they had found out about Simba's heir, the cubs decided to just listen to him today.

Meanwhile, back in the Pridelands, after the presentation, the king and queen had brought their daughter back inside PrideRock and were playing with her. Kiara looked alot like her father with her mothers' looks,but she also had Simba's eyes. Simba loved his daughter she was a daddy's girl alright he was playing peek-a-boo with her while Nala was with the other lionesses hunting. Kiara giggled and nuzzled her father. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani had surprisingly found quite a few fieldmice. "I wonder what mother's planning to do?" Nuka said aloud, both cubs rolled their eyes and Kovu scoffed, "Isn't it obvious, she's figuring out the best way to overthrow Simba and we can have our kingdom back." "Nobody asked you termite!" Nuka sneered back. Suddenly, Nuka started shrieking "Termites!" And was scratching himself to get rid of the pests.

**Review or Nuka will give you termites haha just kidding. REVIEW!**


	3. Ch 3: Kovu the Chosen One

**Hey guys I'm back! Just a real quick note, I was originally going to put in a character from Ice Age later on in the story, but decided not to. So the summary is still the same, just no Ice Age. Also, each chapter will be switching back and forth between the Outlands and Pridelands for now. Anyways, enjoy! I do not own Lion King**

**Chapter Three: Kovu the Chosen One**

In the heat of the sun, near a desert-like place was the Outlands it was morning, and Kovu and Vitani were outside fighting with each other with their older brother, Nuka, watching them with a bored look. Normally, Kovu and Vitani would run off on their brother, but their mother Zira, had said that later on today she would have an important announcement to make. That meant that the three of them had stay near home that day. "I can't wait to hear the announcement," Nuka said, "I wonder what its about?" "Maybe we're finally getting rid of you!" Kovu said, "Yeah, I mean, you really aren't that useful around here." Vitani added. Nuka was about to argue back but was interrupted by roar, Zira's roar, that is. "It must be time!"

Vitani said bounding off towards her mother, the other two following pursuit. "Alright everyone! I know you are excited to hear the news!" Zira said once all the lionesses had gathered around. "The time has come to announce something important." Zira seemed to become almost sad or depressed. "Before my Scar died, he gave me his last dying wish for an heir to the throne." Zira stated, upon hearing these words, Nuka thought that maybe now, **HE** would be the chosen one of Scar, after all, Scar was his father.

"And now I am pleased to announce to all of you that Kovu will be Scar's heir to the kingdom and overthrow _Simba_!" "W-what?" Nuka said, "but _I'm _supposed to be his heir, I'm his son!" "You?" Zira started laughing, "You are not of any king material you don't deserve it!" Nuka left the other lionesses and went back to his den and was fighting the urge to cry. Vitani wanted to go see if Nuka was alright, but her mother told her not to. So she joined the celebration with the others.

**Aw, poor Nuka that was mean of Zira and Scar! Next chapter we will see how Kiara's life started out. Review!**


	4. Ch 4: Never Go To the Outlands

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating as much as I should, but I needed to bring my grades up. Its just been crazy with everything.**

**I do not own Lion King. Real quick, there was a typo in ch. 2 that special shout-out is to judith ray 52035. Sorry about that,but anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Never Go To the Outlands**

Kiara looked out the den at the Pridelands, she was now two months old. Normally, cubs at this age would be allowed to leave the den and explore the lands. But being the daughter of the king, Simba was very overprotective of his daughter, there was one day that Kiara had almost went outside before having her father telling her to come back in the den. "Daddy, how come I can't go outside, I'm two months old." Kiara asked Simba. "Because its dangerous, especially with the outsiders." "Outsiders, what's that?" Kiara wondered curiously, "its a pride that I banished long before you were born."

Simba looked down at his daughter, who was giving him a hopeful expression. Simba gave in, "Alright, you can go outside tomorrow, but there are some rules I want to go over with you first." "Yes! Thank you, thank you daddy!" Kiara said. They both went back into the den, where the queen, Nala was. "What's all the commotion?" Nala asked, "Oh mommy, daddy said that I could go outside tomorrow!" Kiara said happily.

**The next morning…..**

Kiara went outside very early that morning, she looked out at the kingdom that would one day be hers. "Wow." Kiara was about to go when she felt someone pulling her up by the scruff of her neck. "Now hold on a sec," Simba replied once he set down Kiara. "Now remember, if you see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home, and stay within Priderock at all times." Simba recited. Kiara merely didn't look at all that interested. But she said, "Yes dad." "And one last thing," Simba warned, "_never _ go to the Outlands." "Why not?" she wondered. Simba shook his head at himself and said, "Nevermind, now, run along."

Kiara left Priderock in search of something to do, there weren't any other cubs in the pride except for her. Kiara decided to chase after a butterfly that caught her interest, "Come back," Kiara said, "I just want to play!" Kiara stopped playing with the butterfly and noticed the Outlands. "Cool, the Outlands I wonder what's out there." Kiara said. She was about to go there when Timon came in front of her. "And just where do you think you were going young lady?" Timon inquired. "Well, um uh… no where just… getting a look around." "Alright, you saw now your father said its time to come in." Timon said "Already? But I just got here!" KIara complained. "Well, uh.. actually princess Kiara, you've been out here for an hour and a half." Pumbaa replied, "Really? Well, ok." and the three of them headed back to Priderock.

**Well, how was it? Next up: Kovu's Training**

**Review!**


End file.
